


A poem for a fic: Perfectly Enough

by Ava_mcu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Poems, Multi, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_mcu/pseuds/Ava_mcu
Summary: This is a short poem based on a fanfic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A poem for a fic: Perfectly Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspiderstew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspiderstew/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is a poem that I wrote inspired by a fanfic called Perfectly Enough by sweetspiderstew.  
> Please go check out the fic, it's really beautiful. And the poem will make more sense after reading it. It's a Stony fanfic btw. Hope you enjoy! ❤

I have never felt enough,   
I have never been perfect,   
I tried my best,   
But I will never be flawless.   
So I hope that one day,   
One day I will find someone,   
Someone who thinks I am perfectly enough.


End file.
